


Married Life of a Kamen Rider and a Power Ranger

by Cornholio4



Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Taylor and Kira Ford, both have each saved the world form different threats and with different allies, as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.</p><p>Now they must survive the most challenging mission they ever had.........endure being married to eachother.</p><p>Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life of a Kamen Rider and a Power Ranger

Twenty five year old Kit Taylor was on his cell phone as he entered his house, “I understand completely Len and I will be there as soon as I get my Advent Deck.” Kit said as he hung up.

He looked on the dining room table and confused he said to himself “I am sure I left it there.........” he looked up and saw a beautiful blonde woman looking cross as she held his Advent Deck.

“Looking for this Kit, have you forgotten about what we agreed on today?” Kira Taylor nee Ford asked as she glared at her husband, “I am not Kit; I am his twin Adam.......” Kit started sheepishly but Kira cut her off.

“You tried to use that excuse last time you forgot our dinner plans, if it didn’t work then what makes you think it will work now?” Kira asked darkly and Kit looked down defeated “what is it this time have you have to leave again?”

“Len told me a Ventara criminal has cloned Xaviax and Eubulon has asked the other Kamen Riders for assistance.” Kit explained and Kira broke out a rant.

“Last week you almost missed my band’s concert because someone was using the stolen Onyx deck and managed to bypass the DNA lock or something.” Kira thundered “and last month you had to react to some pink guy called Kamen Rider Decade who was attacking the riders.”

“I am sorry I sometimes have to leave at inconvenient times Kira dear.......” Kit said trying to defend himself from his angry wife.

“Sometimes? SOMETIMES? I had to ask my friends Ethan and Connor to guard the party door at our engagement party.” Kira reminded the brown haired Kamen Rider “and I had to disable your phone and hide your deck just to make sure you would stay for our honeymoon in Hawaii!”

“Hey sometimes you have to get caught up when you return as a ranger!” Kit fired back getting off the defensive “you had to cancel one of our dates to a restaurant when that Sentinel Knight recruited you for that new Ranger team for a brief time and you didn’t even leave a message when you were called to help out against the Armada by the Megaforce Rangers!”

“Okay I guess I have had to answer the call of duty myself sometimes.” Kira muttered that her husband did have a point.

“Not only that but when you went on that month tour the most you could do was an hour a day on Skype so that we can see eachother.” Kit retorted back “We both had our duties as a Kamen Rider and a Power Ranger.”

“Yeah I guess so........” Kira said but then smirked after thinking about an idea she just had “tell you what I will let you go off right now.........”

She then went up to her husband’s ear and said in a seductive tone “but I get you to myself for the rest of the month.”

“Deal!” Kit said with a smirk as Kira handed him back his Advent Deck, “When you get back I have ordered Dominos for our dinner.” Kira shouted out as Kit.

Soon Kit was transformed as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and met up with Len the Kamen Rider Wing Knight, “I am sorry that I was kind of late Len.” Kit told his mentor “but I had to reassure Kira that I am all hers for this month.”

“Lucky for me my wife Kase fights with us.” Len said with a laugh as they began to be ready to go into battle “but I will say this Kit.”

“What?” Kit asked as he put a card in his Drag Visor to activate his Sword Vent and summon his Drag Sabre, “Spouses are the one enemy that a Kamen Rider cannot always overcome.” Len said with a sigh.

“I can’t agree more Len.” Kit said with a chuckle of his own “the second you say ‘I do’ you have a dangerous opponent that no Advent Deck could help you against.”


End file.
